Conventional systems to scan a document and export the image of the document require images to be lightly compressed in JPEG to reduce the size of the image for storage in EPC (Electronic Precollation Memory). Compression is needed to reduce the bandwidth requirement for storage and retrieval of the scanned images. The lightly compressed images are recalled, decompressed and processed to the final export format.
In a MFD (Multi Function Device) that uses a binary format for EPC storage for copy scanning, extra hardware or computer resources are required to implement the JPEG compression to generate scanned images for export. This method and apparatus for generating scanned images for export has costs associated with the additional hardware and costs associated with potential speed limitations.